Gnomeregan (dungeon)
Gnomeregan was the capital of the Gnome race until the invasion of troggs that led to its downfall. The city is now a mid-level instance. Gnomeregan is a unique instance in that it posses a friendly NPC section inside the dungeon itself, including vendors, a repair station, some new quests and even a mailbox. Gnomeregan is also unique in that is has very strong technological (and somewhat comical) tones. =History= From WorldofWarcraft.com: When the war against the Burning Legion ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the Gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the Gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost. thumb|Gnomeregan :Located in Dun Morogh, the technological wonder known as Gnomeregan has been the gnomes' capital city for generations. Recently, a hostile race of mutant troggs infested several regions of Dun Morogh - including the great gnome city. In a desperate attempt to destroy the invading troggs, High Tinker Mekkatorque ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks. Several gnomes sought shelter from the airborne pollutants as they waited for the troggs to die or flee. Unfortunately, though the troggs became irradiated from the toxic assault - their siege continued, unabated. Those gnomes who were not killed by noxious seepage were forced to flee, seeking refuge in the nearby dwarven city of Ironforge. There, High Tinker Mekkatorque set out to enlist brave souls to help his people reclaim their beloved city. It is rumored that Mekkatorque's once-trusted advisor, Mekgineer Thermaplugg, betrayed his people by allowing the invasion to happen. Now, his sanity shattered, Thermaplugg remains in Gnomeregan - furthering his dark schemes and acting as the city's new techno-overlord. =Summary= *Also known as: GR, Gnome, Gnomer *Found in: Dun Morogh, to the Far West *Enemy level range: 28-35 *End Boss: Mekgineer Thermaplugg Level 34 Elite *Mini Bosses: Crowd Pummeler 9-60 32 elite, the Electrocutioner 6000 32 elite, Viscous Fallout, 28 elite, Grubbis 32 elite, and Chomper 30 elite. *Nice Drops: ** (Leather boots) ** (2h mace) ** (2h axe) ** (2h staff - enables underwater breathing) ** (1h sword with speed of dagger and attack of decent 2h) ** (Cloth boots) ** (Dagger) ** (Cloth head item) You can also find the Minor Recombobulator and the Discombobulator Ray schematics here. =Map= Here's a Gnomeregan Map map of Gnomeregan with (I think) all major items and quest notes on it.. A large map from videogamemaps.net. =Quest Guide= Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon Faction * Alliance ** 26D Save Techbot's Brain! ** 27D The Day After *** 27D Gnogaine ** 30D Data Rescue ** 30D Essential Artificials ** 30D Gyrodrillmatic Excavationators ** 35D The Grand Betrayal * Horde **Chief Engineer Scooty (Important! This starts the quest to allow you to teleport) **Rig Wars Quests to get AFTER entering Dungeon * Neutral **The Sparklematic 5200! **More Sparklematic Action **Grime-Encrusted Ring **Return of the Ring **A Fine Mess * Alliance **Help Eri Shortfuse =Tips and Strategies= *Grime encrusted objects can be washed in the Sparkle-o-matic's for random junk, and sometimes green necklaces or rings. *Sentry bots will happen upon your party from time to time, destroy these ASAP or risk being attacked by a lot of enemies that drop nothing. *There is a special type of robot in Gnomeregan that can choose to reflect magic, be careful casters! *The Dark Iron Ambassadors who appear near the end of Gnomeregan are very well some of the deadliest NPCs there. They will drop land mines every now and then. When you see these land mines, DISABLE THEM IMMEDIATELY BY ATTACKING THEM! It doesn't take any damage to disable them, but if you don't they will inflict a massive amount of damage which has been known to even take out level 60 players. *There is a Backdoor into Gnomeregan. The door is locked with the Workshop Key carried by the Electrocutioner 6000 or a Rogue can pick the lock. You can find it inside, just walk straight forward instead of turning to the left. On the other side of the first big room, the backdoor is ready to be opened. =Secrets= *Binary punch card translations: The blocks of 1s and 0s that appear in the description page when you interact with different machines actually have meaning. They are binary represntations of ASCII text. A few examples listed here **Recipe: Mechanical ChickSoup **Gnomercy! Category:Instances Category:Instance:Gnomeregan Category:Zone:Dun Morogh Category:Subzones Category:Gnome territories